supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Edyta Sliwinska
Edyta Śliwińska ( ; born May 6, 1981 in Warsaw, Poland) is a professional ballroom dancer who is currently starring in a stage show DANCE TEMPTATION (www.dancetemptation.com). She is best known for her appearances on the American version of the reality television series Dancing with the Stars, where she appeared on all of the first ten seasons of the show. Early life Śliwińska comes from a working-class Polish background. She took her first dancing class at age 11.Dancing with the Stars Secrets - People Magazine Ben and Toad's Contest It was announced on December 8, 2012 (Arm Melter 16) that Sliwinska will be joining the cast for the professionals for season 3 of Ben and Toad's Contest. Dancing with the Stars In the debut season of Dancing with the Stars in June 2005, Śliwińska partnered boxing champion Evander Holyfield, with whom she placed 5th in the competition. For the second season, she was paired with actor George Hamilton, and again came in 5th place. With the third season, her partner was actor Joey Lawrence, and the couple achieved 3rd place. Śliwińska and Lawrence were part of the first performance tour of the show from December 19, 2006 to February 11, 2007. For Season 4, she originally had Vincent Pastore as her partner, but Pastore dropped out after a week of training, as he was unable to keep up with the hard pace of preparation and he participated in The Celebrity Apprentice instead of Dancing with the Stars. On March 2, John Ratzenberger was announced to be Pastore's replacement, giving Ratzenberger the least time of any celebrity to prepare for the series at the time. On May 1, 2007, Sliwinska and Ratzenberger became the sixth couple eliminated from the competition, with a finish of 6th place. In Season 5, Śliwińska was partnered with soap opera actor Cameron Mathison. They became the eighth couple eliminated before the Semi-Finals, with a finish of 5th place for the third time. In Season 6 her partner was NFL player Jason Taylor. They won second place, giving Śliwińska her best finish to date. In Season 7, Śliwińska and her partner American Comedian and Roastmaster Jeffrey Ross were the first couple voted off. They did not get their chance to show their Quickstep. During practice, Ross suffered an eye injury. Misty May-Treanor had suffered a leg injury in week three of the competition, and since she wanted to show America her Jive, Śliwińska danced it for her on the next night's result show. After week six, Śliwińska temporarily replaced Julianne Hough as Cody Linley's professional partner until Hough recovered from surgery scheduled on October 28, 2008. In Season 8, Śliwińska was paired with NFL player Lawrence Taylor. They were eliminated in the seventh week of the show on April 21, 2009 with the lowest judged score of 21 and came in 7th place. For Season 9, Śliwińska was paired with Ashley Hamilton, George Hamilton's son. They were eliminated first making Sliwinska the third professional to come in last more than once along with Alec Mazo (her husband) and Jonathan Roberts. For Season 10, it was announced on March 2, 2010 that she would be partnered up with soap opera star Aiden Turner. They were voted off in the fourth week of the competition and came in 9th place. Sliwinska, Edyta Category:Professional Dancers Category:Females Category:Polish people Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Peach's Enemies Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Last place contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Cundal's Friends